what love can get you throw!
by CALL-EM-AS-I-SEE-EM
Summary: this is all human and rose and dimitri are close to the same age
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is all human. And for throws of you wondering about Mr. and Mrs. Belikov I'm stuck with it and can't think any more on it, and it will have to be put on hold for now sorry. But I'm hoping that I make up for it with this story. It started out as a random story but then I was reading over the beginning of it and thought that it would be a grate V.A. story :)**

I own nothing :( it's very sad yes i know…

Ok so you all understand what's going on…Lissa is Rose's older sister, not her best friend and here at the beginning Rose is 10 and Lissa is 17

***WARNING: there is talk about prostitution/pimping in this chapter and there is rape. ***

Rose's POV

I lay in bed listening to the voices. The voices were loud, yelling at each other over what would be done.  
>"No you will not do that to my baby, she's just a little girl!" my mother's voice carried through the walls of my room.<p>

"She's 10 years old; that's old enough," my father's voice came.

This all started after my older sister, Lissa, found out she was pregnant to her boyfriend Christian. Daddy didn't want her sleeping with anyone but who he said she could. There were times that Daddy would come home with different men and let him take Lissa upstairs. Daddy would tell me to go in the basement and watch TV or play with my toys.

I never asked questions because it results in Mommy crying and Daddy getting mad. But after my sister told my Daddy that she was done and getting married to Christian, and much to his dislike, he told me that I would be taking over what my sister did for the family. That it would be a great owner for the family and that I should be happy to be doing this.

Lissa told me she would be back for me and not to do what Daddy said to do. That if Daddy came home with a man to just tell him no and if he makes me do it go straight to a teacher at school the next day. I didn't know what my sister meant but I would do whatever she said to do. No matter what my Daddy said, Lissa was my big sister and wouldn't lie to me. I feel asleep listening to my Mommy and Daddy fight the night Lissa left and every night since.

The next morning Mommy was making pancakes when I got out of bed for school. She told me to go get dressed and she would have a plate made for me when I was ready. I ran in to my room and quickly dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a light green t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail.

When I got back to the kitchen Daddy was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Rose baby, come here I want to talk to you," Daddy said pulling out his chair. He patted his lap and I sat down.

"Yes Daddy," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I turned so I could eat my pancakes and still see Daddy. Mommy sat them down in front of me and put lots of syrup on them just the way I like.

Daddy kissed the back of my head.  
>"I need you to come straight home after school, okay?" Daddy patted my leg and picked me up so he could stand.<p>

I thought of what Lissa told me before she left.

"I have to stay after school for extra help with math class" I said as I ate my pancakes. I was playing it cool so he didn't know that I was just saying that so I didn't have to come home.

"I can help you with your math. You need to come home straight away," he said and walked out of the room. I looked at Mommy and she was silently crying by the sink.

I got up and walked over to her. "It will be ok Mommy. It's not going to happen to me," I said and left for school.

After school everyone left as soon as the bell rang, but I stayed in my seat. Everyone was out of the room when the teacher, Mrs. Bird, came and sat with me.  
>"Is something wrong, Rose?" she asked me. I looked at her. She was a nice women she had long blond hair and bright green eyes.<p>

"I don't want to go home," I said. I had my hands placed on the table playing with the silver bracelet Lissa got me for my 4th birthday. I wore it everywhere and didn't take it off for anything. Mrs. Bird placed her small soft hand on my lower back.  
>"Daddy said that I have to come straight home but Lissa said that if Daddy said that or came home with a man that I didn't know to go to you and," I stopped. I didn't want to say anything because I loved my Daddy and I know it would get him in trouble. I didn't want him to get in trouble.<p>

"What honey? What did Lissa say to tell me?" Mrs. Bird asked I looked at her. The look in her eyes told me she was scared for my answer but that I needed to tell her.

"She said to tell you to call the police," I said looking back at the bracelet. "I don't know what…what she means but I would do anything for my sister," I looked at Mrs. Bird.

"Well you sit here while I go and call," she was cut off by the door slamming open.

My Daddy was standing in the door way. "Rose, I told you to come straight home after school." He walked to me and picked me up. His voice was not kind and it scared me. I wanted to jump from his arms and run.

"Daddy we were just going to do a couple of the math problem I have for home work," I said looking him in the eye "You know, so I understand it better."

"Well I told you I needed you to come straight home," he said.

"Well if she comes in a little earlier tomorrow morning I can help her then." Mrs. Bird said standing to look my Daddy in the eyes.

"That will work fine. I will bring her in early tomorrow," Daddy said and walked out of the room with me, leaving my homework sitting on the floor by my desk.

When we got to the can he put me down by the back car door and opened it for me.  
>"Your Mommy went out this morning and got you a now dark blue dress," Daddy said when he was in the car.<br>"It has a big light blue bow in the front of it with ruffles under it." I buckled up and looked out the window at the door of the school. I could see Mrs. Bird standing in the doorway with my backpack and a phone to her ear, as my Daddy pulled out.  
>"I want you to put your new dress on when we get home," he told me, looking in the rearview mirror.<p>

"Ok," I said as I watched the houses and trees going by. I was scared and didn't what to do what Daddy said but I didn't know what to do about it. I didn't have a choice.

….

When we got home Daddy said he would be back and need to go and get something. Mommy wasn't home so I was home alone for the time being. I went to my room and saw the dress lying on my bed, it look just like Daddy said it did.

I sat on the bed and looked at it not thinking of anything in general. The next thing I know my Mommy was shaking me awake.

"Your father will be home soon so you need to get dressed," she said. There wasn't a tear in her eye like this morning and her voice didn't shake, it was filled with hate.

"Put the dress on and come out into the living room and I'll do your hair." She got up and walked out of my room.

I got up and put my dress on. It fight just right and I didn't like it. 'Dresses are not my thing,' I thought as I walked out of the room. I walked into the living room and my mom was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Come here," she said in a cold voice.

I slowly walked to her and she shoved me down when I reached her.

"Stop whining, you'll be fine," she said as she pulled and yanked at my hair. After she was done she put a bow in my hair that matched the one on my new dress.

I heard the noise of my Daddy's car pulling into the drive way. I stud up and turned to the door. The noises of my Daddy's shoes on the porch made me tense. The sound of another car door slamming made me jump.

The front door opened and my Daddy walked in and a tall man walked in behind him. The other man had black hair and a long beard.

"Is this the little one you said needed breaking in?" the tall man asked my Daddy. He was smiling at me and it scared me more than anything in the world ever had.

Daddy nodded. "Be easy she's still my little girl," Daddy said walking to me and kissing me on the head.

"You'll be ok sweetheart," he said and took my hand.

He led me to the stares and started to walk me up when I pulled my hand out of his.

"I thought I wasn't allowed up there when there were men in the house?" I asked

"You are now," he said and pulled me further up the stairs.

"Now Abe, you know you shouldn't take her up there," the tall man said.

"And why the hell not?" my Daddy asked. His voice was knowing and hard. Like he know it was a stupid question but couldn't help asking.

"Are you always going to walk her up there? No, you're not," the tall man said, "you have to act like this is not her first time." The tall man walked up to Daddy and took my hand out of daddies. The tall man walked me up the stairs and to the bedroom at the very end of the hall.

"Who are you?" I asked. I didn't k now what else to ask.

"I'm someone who knew your sister," he said as he walked me to the bed and sat me down. The man looked at me then at the door.

"You stay right here," he said and walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I looked around the room and noticed there wasn't a window or a closet. There was just a bed and the walls were plain white.

The tall man walked back in and closed the door and locked it. The sound of the door locking was like someone punching me in the tummy. The tall man walked to me and placed his hand on my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I pushed his hand away and scooted back.

"I'm helping. Your Daddy is very far in debt with me and has been for a very long time," he said sitting on the bed. "You just need to relax, do as I say, and this will be over soon," he said.

I swallowed and closed my eyes. I could feel his hand pull me to the end of the bed. His hand slowly moved to the back of my dress and unzipped it. He took it off of me and I heard it hit the wall. I know I should scream but I couldn't I couldn't let one sound out of my mouth.

Tears streamed down my face as I heard him unzip his paints. I know what he was going to do to me; he was going to rape me. Lissa had made me watch a TV show on it about a year ago. I didn't know why it was important then but I do now.

I felt the bed sink down as the man got on the bed and pulled me to him. He lay me down on the bed and got on top of me.

**A/N: plz plz review…I want to know what you think…I haven't written in a while so it might be bad and you can go ahead and tell me if it is I won't get mad. But I want reviews before I add the next chapter! I hate doing that but I have to…I know how many of you read this and don't review…it upsets me so either you review or it'll stop here**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey**

**Beta: Tearryn Garland . {Penname Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj} **

**And it is soo soo sad but I do not own any of the people in the story…**

I lay here on the bed and just let him do what he was. At first I tried to scream but the man hit me so I stop. It felt like hours but eventually he stopped. But as he opened the door to leave a man in a police man's uniform stood there outside the door.

"Put your hands up and get on the ground," he said. As the tall man did the cop looked back at me.

"You bastard!" He kicked the tall man in the stomach. "Lissa, get up here!" he yelled behind him.

My sister ran up the steps and stopped when she saw me in a place I was sure she was in so many times before. Her hands slowly went to her face and tears came down her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. I didn't hear her but I did read her lips, something I learned to do years ago. I realized then that I was crying myself. My hand went to my face and I slowly wiped the tears away.

It was like that one movement brought back everything that had happened all the pain that I felt as he did what he did to me. It brought feelings of hate for my father, feelings of hate for my mother. But I now also had feelings of pity for them as well. They were bad people and they didn't care what happened to Lissa or I, so why should I care what happened to them.

Just then more people came upstairs; my sister ran to me and pulled me to her. She covered my body with the blanket that was on the bad and cried into my hair.

"I'm so sorry," she said over and over. I was sitting on her lap staring off into space when someone finally realized we were still sitting on the bed.

The man who came in the room walked to us he looked at Lisa and looked at me.

"Here's your dress." he had picked the dress up and placed it on the bed. I shook my head.

"I don't like that dress," I told him and barred my face into my sister's chest. I vowed right there that night that I would never wear another dress in my life.

"I can carrier her to the car in the blanket," Christian said as he walked up the stairs. He looked sad. "I'm so sorry we didn't get you out sooner, Rose. I'm so sorry," he said as he walked the bed and fell to he's knees.

With his face on the bed he asked if I could ever forgive him. I got off my sisters lap, the blanket still around me. I got off the bed, walked to him I placed my hand on his sholder and pulled his face up. "I don't blame you, you and Lissa have a lot to worry about," I said

"With the baby and everything and the wedding and everything else. It's not your fault our father is a sick man" I looked at Lissa for the last part.

"But you shouldn't have been left here when we could have taken you with us," Christian said. He was crying and it touched my heart. I barley know him and he cared for me more than my own parents didn't. "I'm so sorry Rose. You are coming to live with us." He picked me up in his one of his arms like I was a little girl and held his hand out to Lissa. Who had gotten off the bed and close the distance between us.

We went to the police station and were asked a lot of questions. Lissa and Christian were with me the whole time they spoke to me, and Christian and I were with Lisa when they asked her. After that they took me to Christian's parents' house where Christian and Lissa were staying until they could find a home of their own.

Christian's mother and father were nice and they treated Lissa and I as if they had known us for years. When night came, Christian and Lissa slept in Christian's room and I slept in the spare room next to them.

**Ok so I know that its short but I'll make it up to you…thanks to thaw's of you who reviewed…I love the reviews keep them coming…and to the first 3 people who review for this chapter, and you have to have an account so I can send it to you, will get a sneak peek at chapter 3…I hope you just love it so much XD thanks for readin love you all**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: What love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Bate: Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**And again I own nothing… Sad I know :,(**

**A/N: Ok guys, here's chapter 3… Hope you like it ;)**

About a year and a half had passed since Lissa had gotten pregnant and I was taken from my mother and father. They were in jail, I don't know exactly why, but I know that they are not allowed near Lissa and I.

I had spent the past year living with Christian's mother and father. (And let me tell you they aren't poor people either!) Mr. and Mrs. Ozera were more a family to me then my own parents ever were. They showed me love, gave me everything I wanted, and got me everything I need. I loved them as much as I loved Lissa. They didn't know it but I would have loved to live with them forever.

Lissa and Christian were living in a five bedroom (well that is on the first 2 floors) house two counties away; about a month after little Macy was born. I wasn't living with them because of school. They didn't want to pull me out in the middle of the year and move me to a whole new school after what happened. So we decided that I would finish elementary school then move in with them.

I don't see them every day but I did see them every weekend. They would come to Christian's mother and father's house on the weekend so I could see Lissa and so Macy saw her grandparents. Over the summer I wasn't allowed to go to Lissa and Christian's house because they wanted it to be a surprise when I first saw the house. The only thing I know was that it was three stories and had five bedrooms on the first two floors.

Now that I would be going into the high school, I would be moving houses and schools. I won't lie, I was excited to move and start my new life with Lissa and Christian. I wanted to see my new home like crazy.

"Rosie, are you coming?" Lissa asked from my door. I was sitting on the bed that was mine for the past year and a half.

"You ok?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

There were so many emotions going through my head.

"This is the bed I slept in after what happened," I said looking around the room. After about 4 months, I was ok with everything. I blocked everything out and just excepted the fact that I wouldn't ever see my parents, that my father was a sick man, and my life wouldn't be going back to that. Nothing really changed with me. Except I didn't like being alone with guys unless I know them like I know Christian or Mr. Ozera. Life just went on, I didn't think about it unless I had to.

"I know, sweetheart." Lissa had my hand in hers, "let's go. You will be back." I looked at her.

She was my best friend, and was there when I needed her. I pulled her in to hug her

"I love you," I whispered to her.

"Hey girls, you ready?" Christian's voice came.

Lisa and I pulled back at the same time.

"Yep" we said together. She looked at me, I looked at her and we laughed like we always did when we did that.

"Ok, let's go," Christian said. Lissa and I walked to him. He grabbed Lissa's hand and pulled me to him. Placing his arm behind me and pulling me to his side in a weird hug type thing. Mr. and Mrs. Ozera might be nice but I don't think of Christian as my will-be-one-day-hopefully-soon brother in law but as my replacement father.

We walked down stairs and out the door. Mr. and Mrs. Ozera were sitting on the porch. Mrs. Ozera pulled me into a hug

"Oh Rose, you know you come back any time. Anytime at all, that will be your room for ever," she said as she pulled me back to look at me.

"Thank you," I said as I let go of her.

Mr. Ozera respected that I didn't like men being close to me except when I know them really well. He stood and held out his hand.

"You come back, Rose," he said as he waited for me to take his hand.

I jumped into his arms.

"Thank you," I said into his neck. His arms were wrapped tight around me and his head was on my shoulder.

"I love you," I added, crying.

He pulled back and looked at me

"Don't you cry now. You know that's going to make me cry too," he said as tears fell from his eye. He put me on the ground and smiled at him.

I ran to catch up with Lissa and Christian, who were putting little Macy in the car. I turned and waved at them as we drove off.

We rode to the house in silence. I was anxious to see my room and unpack my things. The car started to slow and I noticed the house.

"Are you excited?" Lissa asked me as Christian pulled into the drive way. She had a big smile on her face when she turned to look at me.

"You have no idea," I said as the car pulled to a stop and I jumped out. I looked at my new home. It was a three story house and it was a pale white. The front porch went all around the house and there was a balcony going off the back from the third story.

"You have the whole third floor to yourself," Christian said as he carried Macy from the car.

"Really," I asked. I couldn't believe it the upstairs I was told had four rooms, two bathrooms and a living room.

"Yes mama!" Lissa said, "well when you start meeting friends at school we expect them to come over and this way you can do as you please and we don't have to worry about the baby messing with your things or when your friends come over we won't have to worry about them being too loud."

I was shocked; I couldn't believe it. I ran from my spot and up the stairs of the porch and waited for Lissa to open the door. "Hurry up. Hurry up," I said over and over as she slowly walked to the door. I wanted to see my room and I wanted to see them now.

"okay" she laughed as she opened the door. "Up the stairs on the left then go up the second flight on the right."

I darted up the steps not looking at any other part if the house as I went, but when I go up there the door was locked.

"Lissa, the door's locked" I yelled down. No one answered so I went back down. I looked at things as I went this time.

The hall was pretty plain except pictures of Lissa and Christian, or Lissa and me, or baby Macy. When I got back outside the moving truck with all my things was here and the men were unpacking.

I looked around to see if Lissa or Christian were out here but when my eyes looked accost the street at a really big house tan house. The yard was bright green and it looked really nice.

There was an older women sitting on the porch.

"Dimka, come out here and see if those men across the street need help!" she yelled into the house. A boy who looked to be about 14, 15 years old came out of the house. He had black hair to about his shoulders, dark skin, that made it look like he wasn't from around here, and he was tall. He was like 5 foot 11, 6 foot. He had arms that were bigger than my head.

My eyes were glued to him. He was gorgeous.

"Yes, Yeva," he said and jumped off the porch.

"That's Dimitri Belikov." I jumped.

"What?" I asked as I turned to see Lissa behind be.

"Oh there you are. Can I have to key to the door?" I asked not looking her in the eye. She laughed but handed me the key.

After I got back upstairs I opened the door and walked inside. The living room was right there when you walked inside. It had black leather couch, a glass table in the middle of the room and a flat screen TV. I walked from the living room down the hall to the first room on the left. I opened the door and looked in. There was a king size bed in the section of the back wall. The walls were light green and had little vine like things around the top of the walls.

The next room was across the hall on the left. It was just like the green room only it was blue and the border was little waves. The next door was the bathroom after that was a purple room. It had flowers on the border and it smelled like lavender.

The room at the very end of the hall was the last room. I guessed it had the last bathroom in it as well. I slowly walked in and stopped dead. The room was scarlet red and had roses all over. There were roses on the bed spared on the border and on the carpet. On the night stand next to the bed was a vase of roses.

"This is so my room," I said to myself.

There was a knock at the door pulling me out of my thoughts. I ran to the door and opened it. The boy from across the street was carrying my box of clothes.

"Where do you want this?" he asked not looking at me. I was dumb founded.

'Why is he in my house?' I asked myself.

"Excuse me miss?" he said looking at me this time. His eyes were a chocolate brown you could drown in.

"Umm over there would be fine," I said pointing to the living room.

He walked the box over and set it down.

"You might want to leave the door open," he said as he walked back to me. He extended his hand for me to take.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov." When he realized I wasn't going to take his hand he slowly put in down. "Are you okay?"

"What. I'm fine," I said in a small voice. I was looking at my feet not at him.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable I can leave. Ill just bring the boxes up and not say a word" he said as he looked at me. I couldn't read the look on his face. It was like he didn't want anyone to see what he was feeling.

"I just don't like being alone with guys," I said taking a step away. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would hurt me but my father didn't either.

"well you might want to not be here then because all the guys moving the boxes are coming up here with boxes" he said stepping away.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I guess your right" I took a step towards the door, and Dimitri took a step away from me. Every step I took towards the door he took one farther away from me. "My name's Rose by the way," I said and ducked out the door.

Just as I made it to the landing I heard footsteps coming up the steps. 'oh no' I thought. I ducked into one of the rooms. I silently watched all the guys go by from my little space. I looked behind me it was a tiny closet. The sealing was slanted so I had to sit at on end but I could stand at the other.

I heard voices from down stairs. "Lissa is Dimitri over here?" I heard a sweet voice, the voice was kind and gentle.

"Yeva told him to help the men but mama wants him to get ready so we can go to dinner," the voice laughed.

"Ya Karolina he was taking a box up. You can go on up if you want," Lissa's voice said.

As the women made it to the floor in front of where I was. Dimitri was there, too.

"Dimitri what are you doing? Mama said for you to get dressed so we can go to dinner with Dad," she said. She was tall like her brother; her hair was long and black. It looked like silk, like you could run your fingers through it and not get caught in any tangles. Her face was really pretty.

"Yeva said to come over here. So I did, you know you have to do whatever yeva says because if not…" his sister interrupted him.

"Yes Dimitri I know 'if not something bad will happen'. There is always a reason behind what yeva says, yes I know. But I want to see Dad, so let's go!" she said. She had a bit of an attitude.

As she turned around I heard Dimitri whisper, "yes well some of us don't really care what he has to say this time." I giggled at the look on his face. And at the sound he looked right at me and smiled.

"Bye Rose."

**A/N: ok so what did you think? Do you love it or hate it! And I found Mr. and Mrs. Belikov. So I might start on it again but not for a little..cuz I like this story line! When I'm don't with this story kk?**

**Now you see the thing below? Push it! Just a little not to much cuz you don't want it to get horny and get attached! Hahaha but if you don't it won't like you! So do the right thing and push it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: What love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Bate:Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**And again I own nothing…sad I know :,(**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 hope you like this one...and I hope you liked the lasted chapter…cuz like barley no one reviewed! :(**

Later that night at dinner I asked Lissa about the Belikov family.

"So I met Dimitri Belikov," I said as I ate my Mac and cheese.

"He comes from a nice family. I know his sisters," she said, looking at Christian. The dining room was like any other, it had a table and chairs but other than that not much else.

"Don't undermine his grandmother. She is normally right." The table was big; it sat 8. But at the far end sat me, Lissa on the end, Macy at the corner and Christian across from me.

We talked a little more about the Belikov family. It turned out that Dimitri had three sisters. He was the only boy in his house. His father lived someplace out west and visited Dimitri and his three sisters every once in a while.

"Are you excited for school in two days?" Christian asked as he picked Macy up and sat her on the floor to play. She was just walking and running so she was not wanting to be in her seat.

"Yeah I guess," I said getting up to take my plate to the kitchen.

"I don't know, I'm a little scared about meeting the other kids." I wasn't very good at talking to other people after what happened. I felt like a freak and that everyone was staring at me.

"Well I can introduce you to Dimitri so you will know someone in your grade when you start there," Christian offered. I looked at him. He was smiling at me.

"I would like that," I said heading into the kitchen. I helped Lissa with the dishes and after that I went upstairs to finish unpacking. I had unpacked most of my things and had only my clothes to finish.

I was going through the last box when I pulled out the dress. It was like I was 10 again in my bed room just before everything happened. I fell to the floor and pulled my legs into myself and cried. Before that night I thought life was good. That Mom and Daddy loved me and would never do anything to hurt me.

I sat on the floor crying for what felt like hours but I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and wiped my face on my sleeve.

I walked to the main door and opened it. I was shocked to see Dimitri standing there.

"Hi, umm, I left my jacket here when I brought up the boxes." He wouldn't look at me as he rubbed the back on his neck with his left hand.

"Oh ok," I said hating my voice for cracking when I spoke. He looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Rose, are you ok?" he said stepping to me.

I walked over to the chair where his jacket was laying. "Here," I said handing it to him.

He took it and dropped it on the.

"Rose look at me." I wasn't looking at his face, I was looking at his feet. I looked up and he reached out for me.

I took a step back but he grabbed me. I panicked at his touch. I jerked back. By the look in his eyes I could tell he had forgot what I had said earlier that day. He looked sorry

"I'm sorry, I forgot," he said not looking me in the eye.

He turned and ran out the door. I looked after him as he went. I hadn't realized till I was going down the steps that I was chasing him. I felt I owed him an explanation on why I didn't want him touching me. He was off the landing and half way down the next set of steps when I reached the bottom.

I chased him to the door and out of it. As I ran out the door I heard Lissa yelling after me. I guess he heard Lissa because he stopped to look behind him.

He stopped so suddenly that ran into him knocking us both to the ground. His arms came up around me as we fell and took all the impacted of the fall on himself. It was kind of like he was holding me up when we hit the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said the fact that I was on top of him didn't freak me out. He was handsome, I noticed. His body was strong too. I could feel all of him under me.

I tried to push off of him but he kept his hold on me.

"You're really pretty," he said.

I could feel my face getting hot.

"Thank you," I smiled. "May I get up?" I asked him. I didn't mind laying here but we were in the middle of the street and a car could go by at any time.

"Oh sorry," he let me go and I pushed myself up. I held my hand out to him and he took it. He pulled himself up not really using my help.

"I didn't want you to think I didn't like you. You seam really nice but some stuff happened about a year and a half ago and I'm not over it," I said looking at my feet.

"Is that why you were crying?" he asked

"Yes, but it's also why I don't like guys touching me," I said. I didn't like talking about all of this. I felt weird. I don't talk to anyone about any of it. Not Lissa, not Cindy my councilor, not to anyone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said pushing my chin up so he could look at me.

"If you want to come over tomorrow. We can hang out," I said smiling up at him. He was like a head taller.

He looked at me and smiled, "I would like that."

"How about 12?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," he said and turned to go back to his house. As I was walking back into the house he yelled from his porch, "see you tomorrow!"

I smiled al the way inot the house. "He's nice," I said as I walked past Lissa; going up the stairs.

The next morning I woke up in the red rose room. At first I hadn't known where I was but then I remembered talking to Dimitri. I looked at the night stand next to my bed, it was 10:02. I had 2 hours till I was going to hang out with Dimitri.

I jumped out of bed and ran to my new walk in closet. It was full of new clothes for me, that Lissa and I had gone out and picked up a few weeks ago. Lissa thought it would be nice for me to have new clothes for school.

I picked a T-shirt that had a cookie on the front and the cookie monster on the back saying 'my cookie' as he ate the cookie. I looked at the clock it was 10:24. I went to the bathroom that was connected to my room and brushed my hair and teeth.

My hair was to the middle of my back and so dark brown it looked black. My skin was light brown like I had a tan all year round. I didn't know where I got my hair or my skin because both my Mom and Dad were pail and had light hair.

I looked nothing like either of them. But I didn't care.

I ran down the steps and into the living room. "Lissa! Where are you?" I yelled.

"In out here, Love." I heard her voice coming from the back yard. I ran into the kitchen and looked at the clock at I went by. It was 11:17.

Lisa was in the garden with little Macy in the swing. "Well you're finally up," she smiled at me. "There's some waffles for you in the microwave," she looked at me.

"Thanks." I said going over to Macy and pushing her swing a little. "Dimitri's coming over soon," I said.

"Oh." She was sitting back on her heals not looking at any of us. "Is that what last night was about?" she smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks get hot and I smiled, "yes."

She giggled "Do you like him?"

"He's cute," I said pushing Macy again. "Umm I wanted to know if you minded if we hung out in my" I paused not knowing what to call the up stares "my room type thing?"

"No, I don't mind," she said.

I hugged her and ran back into the house. I looked at the clock. It was 11:48. I went upstairs and got out my Xbox and set it up. I put in a game and started to play. Before I know it the door bell was ringing. I tore off my hean phones and ran down the steps "I GOT IT!" I yelled over and over again.

I opened the door and it was the mail man. I shut the door in his face and walked fight back up the steps.

I heard Lissa open the door again and apologize for my behavior. About 10 more minutes later the doorbell fang again. This time I didn't get it. It was probably some ones else dropping something off.

I had left the door open not liking the feeling of being in a house along so the door being opened made it feel less like a house.

At this point I was really into my game. I was yelling into my head phone and cussing people who messed with me out.

"Well hello Rose. Did you forget I was coming over?" Dimitri asked from the doorway.

**Sorry for the wait but my teachers have been on my ass about my work…I really hate them…but again sorry…plz review and make my day better with your words… XD**

**The first 3 people to review again will get a sneek peak at the next chapter XD but you must have an account and I must be able to send you messages…XD thanks for reading I love you all who read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: what love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Bata:****Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**A/N: sorry for the wait…I've had OGT testing at school and no time to write.**

**Rachel mean owns all of this XD and she's the best…like ever!**

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was so into my game that I forgot there were other people on the planet, well that is except the dickheads that keep beating me! Dimitri was in a pair of nice jeans and a T-shirt, he looked nice.

"No," I lied "but you're late," I looking back at my game holding my chin up.

He snickered and walked to where I was sitting. He looked at the seat next to me and then looked at the chair across the room. I moved over so he could sit next to me.

"What are you playing?" he asked watching me.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SHIT HEAD!" I yelled at the TV. "Sorry what?"

"What are you playing?" he asked again really slow like I was stupid.

"Oh. Uno," I smiled at him. His face got serious.

"What?" I asked

He burst out.

"Oh my god your freaking out over Uno!" he laughed after he got ahold of himself. "There is know way I would act like that."

"Yeah so?" I said standing up. "When I'm into something I get really into it," I said, all upset.

'Why am I upset' I thought. "I'll be right back." I went to the bathroom. It felt like I had to pee.

I pulled my paints down and pulled my panties down. I saw blood and I freaked out!

"LISSA!" I yelled. I couldn't move. It was like my legs were broke they wouldn't move not at all.

'Am I dying,' I thought. There were tears going down my face. 'I'm going to bleed top death! Does god hate me or something?'

There was a knock at the door.

"Rose are you ok?" It was Dimitri.

"No. Go get Lissa," I said

"Rose what's wrong? I'll have to tell her what's wrong with you," he said. He was right he did have to tell her what was wrong.

"Tell her I'm bleeding," I said finally moving to sit down on the toilet.

"Are you bleeding from where you pee?" he asked, "cuz if you are it's your period." How did he know this? He's just a stupid boy what did he know.

"Just go get Lissa," I said. I was scared. I was scared and I was dying. I didn't do anything to die this young. 'Me putting mom and dad in jail is this why I'm dying' I thought.

There was a knock on the door "Rose, it's me" it was Lissa, "can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes," I said my voice cracked. I was so scared.

As the door opened Lissa walked in.

"Dimitri said you started your period," she said looking at me.

I shook my head no.

"Did not!" I said. My period was something I did not want. It meant that I was going to go through weird changes.

"Let me see your undies," Lissa said holding out her hand. I took them off and gave them to her. "Yes you did." She didn't even look at them for no longer than 2 seconds.

"This means we get to go shopping again," Lissa smiled. I looked at her and gimmicked.

"Why does this mean we go shopping?" I asked

"You're going to start growing boobs," she said. She started to go through the closet that was in the bathroom. "Here you go," she handed me a box of pads.

"What do I do with these?" I asked. I had never seen anyone put a pad on let alone a pad it self.

"You put them here on your undies," she laughed pointing to the crotch of my panties "but after you start your period, like every time, you need to rinse your undies off."

She turned to the sink and placed the bloody part of my panties under hot water, put hand soap on them and scrubbed them till all the blood was gone. "Then just throw then down the shoot." She turned to the clothes shoot that you throw your dirty cloths down.

After Lissa got me some new underwear, she asked if I wanted her to stay, I told her, no, that I could handle it.

When I came out after about 20 minutes I saw Dimitri was playing my X-Box. His face was red and he was mad. I laughed as I walked into the living room.

"What?" he asked as I laughed.

"I thought you would never act like this," I said, giggling.

He looked at me and put the controller down. He smiled at me. "Well, Uno is a very hard game to play," he smiled.

The day went on and he didn't bring up my freak out. We ate lunch at about two and played outside till dinner. At dinner Dimitri's family came over. Lissa had made cheese burgers with cheese and bacon bits on the inside of the burgers. She made curly fries and also chilly cheese fries too.

All of Dimitri's family was there, his grandmother, who everyone called Yeva, his mother, Olena. He had three sisters, the one I had seen the other day Karolina and his second older sister Sonya who I had not seen at all. He's other sister, victoria, was 8 years old and in second grade.

Karolina had a little boy wrapped in her arms all night, his name was Paul.

Paul was about 14 months, old like little Macy.

After dinner Karolina and Lissa put the babies on the floor in the living room as we all sat on the couches and chairs. Paul wasn't walking yet so little Macy was walking up to him and hitting him in the head with her toys. Lissa would talk the toy and say 'no' in a stern way but after about the 7th time she did this Paul tried to stand up.

He got on his knees like he was going to crawl but pushed himself up onto his feet. He was going to fall but he grabbed Macy as he was falling and pulled her down with him.

They looked at each other than at their mothers and screamed. It was so loud that I had to cover my ears. I looked at Dimitri who was sitting next to Yeva. She looked at him whispered something and nodded. He looked up at me and I nodded to the steps.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dimitri's mother said as we started to the steps. She was standing and looking at the both of us. She did not look happy.

Yeva said something in Russian and Olena sat back down "Fine go. But we're leaving soon" Olena said

Dimitri pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Mom, its only 9," he whined.

She frowned at him and as she opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang. She nodded at us waving us up stairs.

When we got up stairs we sat down and played a game 'Just Dance' on the Wii. After about 20 minutes we sat on the coutch and talked. "How old are you anyway?" I asked, "you look like you're like 15 to me."

"I'm 12," he said taking a drink of water from the bottle. "How about you?" he asked.

"Oh I'm 11. But I'm going in to 7th grade this year," I looked at Dimitri.

"Hey, I'm going into 7th," he smiled at me. "Hay why are you know going into 7th" he asked after a small pause.

"Cause I'm too smart," I smiled my cocky smile and winking at him.

"How smart are you?" he asked

"Well my reading is at a 10 grade level, math is 7th, social studies in 7th, and science is like, not even in this world," I jokingly pushed him in the shoulder.

"Wow you are smart," he said, "but how is your fighting?" he asked standing up. He walked to the back of the room and moved one of the chairs.

I looked at him like he was crazy. Did he want to fight me? "Umm good I guess," I said slowly standing up.

"Well in our school guy is not your normal guy. There isn't mate ball or volleyball or anything like that." He smiled up at me as "At our school we do karate, ty qan do, and other self-defenses," he said taking his stance.

What? I'm okay with this but I really don't want to be wrestling around with any guys right now. I took my stance and got ready.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and he moved so fast I didn't see him. Before I know it I was on my back with him over me, I freaked!

**Sorry for the wait...i had a REALLY long weekend and none of that time was I able to wright :,( but what's going to happen? How it everything going to go down? Is rose going to yell and get everyone's attention from down stairs, or something else…tell me what you want to happen…**

**And the first 3 people that tell me they want a sneak peek at chapter 6 get it XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: what love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Bate: Tearryn Garland. {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**A/N: hay hay guys heres chapter 6 XD**

**And I own nothing.**

Dimitri was pinning me to the ground when I started to panic. My body went still and my mind went blank. The only thing in my mind was that man, the tall man who took my innocence.

Dimitri didn't notice the change in me. He had me pinned me and healed me there. Tears came to my eyes as they had that night. As a tear slipped from my eye Dimitri looked at me with concern.

"Rose are you ok?" he asked Dimitri pulled back and looked at all of me.

"Why are you not with you parents? What happened?" he asked, realizing that something must of happened with them to make me this way. Dimitri stood up and held out his hand to help me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"My father tried to sell my body," I said as stood. That was what they had said in court so that was I thought of it as. I couldn't look him in the face, so I looked at his feet. He still hadn't let go of my hand so I pulled it away. The day had gone really good, up until now.

After some time of silence I looked up at him. His face was beat red he looked angry so I grabbed his hand. When I did his face softened, "I'm sorry," he said and took off out the door. I stood there, dumbfounded. 'What just happened' I asked myself.

I slowly walk down stairs to see Dimitri's family leaving. Lissa and Christian looked confused but stand by the door and tell them all good-bye.

"Rose what happened?" Lissa asked after they were all gone.

I shrugged and went upstairs yelling that I was going to bed.

The next day I woke up to Lissa shaking me. "Rose it's time for you to get ready for school," she said. I looked up at her.

I looked up at her like she was crazy. I did not have school. "What?"

"Your first day at the high school is today," she said standing up. "I'm coming back up here in 10 and you better be up." She walked out of my room. When I heard the front door closed I rolled over to get warm again and went back to sleep. Just as I was getting back in to my dream I felt it and I was up instantly. I was freezing and everything was wet. "What that fuck!" I screamed.

I was now cold and wet. "I told you to get up," Lissa said. She was smiling down at me. I glared at her.

"Kiss my ass," I grumbled and jumped out of bed. Lissa ran for the door and I chased after her. She ran all around the upstairs with me chasing her. She looked back at me and she tripped over my Xbox. I took the opportunity and jumped on her getting her all wet as well. "You now I'm going to go back to bed and now Christians going to be all wet, right?" she asked as she tried to push me off.

"Yep," I smiled. I jumped up and went to take a shower as Lissa said that she had all off my school things down stairs and the bus to come and get me would be here at 7:00 to get me.

After rising through in the shower I went into my walk in closet. My closet was sorted one side with jeans and the other with shirts, all organized by color. I looked at my clothes 'humm,' I pulled down a black tank top with white stars on it. It was a belly shirt so you could my belly button at all times. For pants, I put on a pair of supper skinny jeans. They were black and supped tight, well they looked really tight but they weren't.

I laid my clothes out of the bed and went to my vanity where I straitened my hair and put on eyeliner. I didn't need any other make up my face was mark free and my eyelashes were already really dark.

After I was dressed I went down stairs to get some food. But when I got down there Lissa and Christian were sitting down at the counter. "What are you guys doing up?" I asked it was 6:20.

"Well we made you breakfast," Lissa said jumping up. Christian was half asleep sitting at the counter. I giggled. I hugged him kissing him on the cheek. "You can go back to bed if you want," I said patting his back.

"No, no I'm up," he said sitting up straighter. I laughed at him. "I told him he didn't have to get up," Lissa said pulling a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and a bowl of grits out of the microwave.

I forgot all about Christian as I grabbed my plate and dug in. Lissa went through all of the things I would need to know for school today, like where the bus would be picking me up, and my classes and lunch and everything else. "Lissa I will be fine," I said as I ran out the door. It was 6:50 and the bus came to the end of the street at 7:00. As I walked down the porch I heard Christian growl "Can we go back to bed," and Lissa giggled.

'ewwww' I thought 'that's so gross' as I walked to the bus stop. I noticed like 9 other people standing at the corner waiting for the bus. But the only face I recognized was Dimitri's. I waved to him and he walked over.

"You know belly shirts are out, right?" he asked eyeing my up and down.

"Yes I know" I said looking at what he was wearing. He was in jeans and a T-shirt.

The bus pulled up and we all pilled on. Every eye on the bus was on me as I walked to the back of the bus and sat in the one person seat. From five seats up in fount of my seat, Dimitri called, "You're going to want to move."

"And why is that?" I asked "this set is empty and no one owns the bus."

"That's where Vera sits," he said motioning for me to move up.

I just looked at him. I smiled and waved at him and shook my head no. "Whoever this Vera person is they can kiss my ass."

"Bend over," came a pissy voice. I looked up to see this tall blonde girl standing next to me. The girl's eyes were red with white rises.

I stud up and bent over. "There you go," when she didn't do anything I sat back down. "Now go find a different seat," I turned my back to her and looked out the window.

"Vera take a seat," the driver said. Vera's jaw dropped but she didn't do anything but sit down.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it, it was a text message from Dimitri.

I looked up at him but all I saw was the back of his head. I opened it and it said 'I can't believe you just did that. On your first day, are you crazy?'

I laughed, loud. Dimitri looked back at me  
>"Of course I did I'm not taking anyone's shit," I smiled, "even on my first day." I looked over at Vera, who was sitting in the seat next to me, and smiled.<p>

As the bus ride went on more kids got on. Some looked like they could be 2nd graders and other's looked as if they could be my parents.

I noticed that whenever someone got on the bus their eyes come back to my seat but they had to do a double take. I just smiled and waved. Some of them waved back and smiled with a big grin on their face but some just stare and couldn't look away.

By the time the bus got to the school every seat had two kids but mine. Dimitri was sitting with a funny looking boy. He had red messy hair. And A boy was sitting across from them he had dark brown hair that looked really neat and tidy. When the bus stopped in front of the school I stood up and fallowed the other kids off the bus.

I'm not going to lie, I was scared but excited. Just inside the font doors Dimitri and the other two boys stood. "Rose, do you need help with anything?" Dimitri asked.

I looked the other two boys over. They didn't look like they could hurt a fly. "Nope," I said looking at the two other boys.

"This is Mason," Dimitri said looking at the boy with the red crazy hair. "And this is Eddie," he pointed to the other boy.

"Hi" they both said at the same time.

"Well I'm off," I said stepping past them.

"Bye, Rose," Dimitri said and I waved.

The women in the front office pointed me to my classes and told me where everything was and how my student card worked. Whenever I needed to walk to a different part of the building I had to use my student card to get through the door. It was there because all grades were in this one school.

My first class was math class and Dimitri was there. He was sitting in the back of the class talking to some girl. She looked like she sleeps around but was trying to put on a good girl act for Dimitri. I would have to talk to him about that.

I walked to the teachers told him who I was. He made me introduce myself to the class. "My name is Rose," I said waving to everyone in the class giving them my best smile.

The teacher asked me a bunch of questions about myself and I gladly answered them. If talking about my self was getting us all out of doing our work I was happy to do so. After about 10 minutes of the questions he said that I could take a seat where ever I pleased.

I looked around the class and noticed there was an empty seat next to Dimitri, I took that seat. The girl on his other side sneered at me when Dimitri stopped mid-sentence to talk to me.

Dimitri and I looked at our classes and it turns out that we have all of our classes together. It turns out we don't really do much in math because the teacher doesn't like doing anything on Mondays or Fridays, and that I am happy about.

My next class was History and a man named Mr. Stanly. I instantly hated him. "Mss. Hathaway," he said on my arrival, not even looking up from the papers he was grading. "You are late. That is one hour after school here with me," he looked up then and I noticed that he was not only a dick but he was ugly to.

"Well its my first day and I got lost the school is b…" I started to say but was cut off by his hand.

"Just because your new doesn't mean that you are any different than anyone else." He smiled handing me a piece of paper that explained why I was staying after school. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked

"Yes there is," I smiled, "what is wrong is that you're the biggest dick I have ever met." I smiled and walked to my seat next to Dimitri yet again in the back of the class.

**Hay all sorry for the wait but here it is now. The first three people to want a peek at chapter the next one will gets one XD and for your FYI I'm working on Mr. and Mrs. Belikov that's why everything is like one full week apart…ok guys you have to have an account to get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I feel bad about the ones that don't have an account but want a sneak peek…I'm sorry but I have no way of getting you the peek if you don't have an account.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: What love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Beta: Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**Hay I'm supper sorry for the wait. I've been grounded and I was failing all my classes so my mom took my computer so I couldn't do anything with my stories. But here it is now! Enjoy XD this chapter wzs done in the dark so I couldn't see the keys and the screen at the same time! Hahahaha the minute I got my computer back the first thing I did was write more on chapter 7 XD so plz plz review after you read this.**

At lunch as I walked down the lunch line I heard some girls behind me talking about a 'new whore' at the school. I paid no attention to them and walked throw the line getting two lunches. I might have been a girl by I ate as much as a guy cuz I don't care about my body. It's not like I was going to get fat!

After I had my lunch I looked around to see if there was someplace for me to sit. But then I noticed that at the back of the cafeteria there was a spot where kids were sitting and watching TV as they ate lunch on couches. All the spots were taken but two chairs. So that's where I headed was to that chair. But when I sat dawn everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

With my food on my lap I ignored them and ate my lunch.

"Wow, you take my seat on the bus and now you take my sisters seat at lunch!" I know the voice, so I looked up and smiled. I picked up a piece of food and took a bite.

"I don't see your name on it," I said turning my head from her.

"Hay Vera, you won't believe what happened to me in first p…" ok now I was in shock! That voice belonged to the little flirt that was sitting next to Dimitri during first period.

"What is she doing in my set?"

"It looks like I'm eating lunch!" I said, looking up.

"Get up!" she said. "now!"

Just then I noticed Dimitri sitting at a table a little ways away. He waved me over so I got up and went his way.

"Hey, there, Little Dhampir" I turned to see a small man-boy thing. He was cute with his long-short hair and green eyes.

"What do you want, Adrian?" Dimitri was standing behind me now and he looked pissed.

"I do believe I am talking to this beautiful woman here, not you!" The boys looked at each other with hatred.

"Umm ok then," I said blowing them both off and walking to a table of all boys. I sat in an empty set and started to eat.

"What are you doing?" the boy sitting next to me asked. He didn't ask in a snobby way but in a confused way. The boy was cute, not sexy; or even hot for that matter but he was cute. He had green eyes and blonde hair. His skin had a few flaws but at this age who's didn't? I looked at the table and noticed why he would be asking that question.

The kids sitting at this table were nerds! They didn't dress like the ones you see in movies or the ones that you would think of as 'uncool' but by what was on the table you could tell.

There were about nine boys sitting at the table I noticed, and not one of them was 'uncute'. But on the table there were math books and science books of every type.

"I'm eating my lunch!" I finally said, noticing they were all waiting for an answer. "Is this a problem?"

They all muttered to the one next to them and finally shook their head no. the one who had said something in the first place said that I could sit here. By the end of lunch all their books were closed and we were talking.

I learned all their names by the end of lunch; the one who had first spoken was Randy. Then there was Mark, David, Jordan, Taylor, Ethan, Emmett, Jace, and Adam. Mark was gay and he was not afraid to say that he was. He wasn't the kind of gay that wore girl clothes. He was proud to be gay and was madly in love with his boyfriend Jordan. David on the other hand who was Mark's older brother by a year and a half was a total dick and I told him that too. Jordan was gay and Mark's boyfriend. Taylor, Ethan, Emmett, Jace, and Adam were all really quiet. They didn't talk much.

After lunch Dimitri came up to me but I ignored him.

"Rose!" he said as I walked away. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a stop. "Will you stop and listen to me!"

"No!" I spat at him and pulled my hand out of his. I had three more classes till the end of the day. And Dimitri was in all of them but one.

In class Dimitri tried to talk to me but I ignored him. In gym, my second to last class of the day, the guy teacher said that I needed to have black shorts and a white shite for his class the next day. I sat out and just watched, and as Dimitri had said it was self-defense.

Dimitri was trying to talk to me the whole time but I still wouldn't answer him. When it came time to pick partners to spar with for the year Dimitri said the he would be willing to be my partner and show me how things are ran.

It was his way of getting me to talk to me, he never gave up. Since I was sitting out he also was. Couch said for us to walk the track.

"Rose, why are you mad?"

"Because you were acting like an retard today in the caff," I said pushing him out of my way. "You don't own me, you know!" I yelled back to him.

Dimitri looked dumbfounded.

"I wasn't trying to act like that, I promise," he said, running up to me, "but Adrian has a bad past. He and I used to be the best of friends, but then he changed and he stabbed me in the back." I didn't like holding on to things like this so I just let it go.

"Fine," I said turning away from him. We had walked all the way around the track in silence when I remembered that girl from lunch and math class.

"Who was that girl you were talking to in Math this morning?" I asked

"Her name is Tasha and she's…" he paused "well I really don't really know what she is." We stopped and he was looking out into nothingness.

"I know she likes me but I don't really like her all that much, but she can't take the hints," he laughed and started walking again.

In my last class my phone buzzed. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was from Dimitri it read 'man I am horny as hell and it is all Roza's fault' I was stunned. 'umm what?' I sent back. I was so confused. My teacher didn't notice, everyone had their phones out. He was somewhere around 70 so he didn't really care what the class was doing.

About 10 minutes passed and I got a tap on the back. I turned and it was Randy "Hey," I smilled.

"Who you texting?" he whispered

"Dimitri," I said looking at him. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at it and it was from Dimitri. 'umm what are you whating?'

I sent with a little laugh 'your last text said something like – I'm horny as hell and it all Roza's fault! What the hell does that mean?'

"Whats going on?" Randy asked. He was cute. He had blonde hair, yes, but it had little specks of black in it. And his eyes were a bright green. This close he was even cuter. He just barely made it past the Jackson Rathbone on the hot scale.

You see the hot scale goes like this…

hot scale

Kellan Lutz-sexy as hell

Jonny Depp -yummy

Alex Meraz-hot

Jackson Rathbone -cute

Robert Pattunson-umm heeeeelll no

If I was being 100% with myself I would so go out with him. "Let me see your phone," I said. He pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I put in my # and handed it back to him, after I sent myself a blank text.

My phone went off two times. One was the one I just sent myself and the other one was from Dimitri.

I saved Randy's # and opened Dimitri's. 'that is nothing. It was to mason and it's my sister's friend her name is Roza.'

When bell went off and Randy walked me to my locker. On the bus Vera and Tasha was already on the bus sitting in the far back. I noticed Mason sitting in one of the seats, so I sat with him. "Who is Roza?" I asked him not letting him establish that I was sitting with him.

His eyes got big and his face got red. "I don't think I should tell you!"

He didn't look me in the eye.

"Why not?" I asked and when he didn't say anything. "I know it. I know how my name is said in Russian. Does he think I'm stupid?" Just then Dimitri got on the bus. His eyes got big when he saw me sitting with Mason.

I glared at Dimitri. After looking at my face he turned around an got back off the bus. I followed. He took off at a dead run in the opposite was from home. But I was right on his ass. After about 20 minutes I started to get tired, but I kept on going. About 40 minutes later I lost him when he got to the park.

I know he got tired because he was slowing down. I had a feeling he didn't go far so I pulled out my phone and called his. I listened and I could hear a very faint ringing. "Rose," Dimitri's voice came through the phone but also like he was right in front of me. There were trees so I guessed he went in there.

"Why did you run?" I asked.

"Why did I run where?" he asked trying to be stupid.

I took a step in to the trees and instantly saw him. He was standing under a tree. 'it would be so simple to climb this tree to get to that one' I thought. I hung my phone up and climbed the tree very quietly.

"Rose," he said into the phone. "Um," he said hitting the off button and putting it in his pocket.

After I was in the tree above him I pulled a leaf off the tree and dropped it. When he looked up I dropped.

**Is rose really pissed? Whats going to happen? Why did Dimitri sent her that? Does he have feelings for her? Are they going to do anything?**

**There you go guys! I know its not long but it's the best I could do for now! I'm sorry for the wait but I was grounded and had my storied taken away.**

**Anyone who asked for a peek at the next chapter will get one XD so plz review and tell me what you think…oh and I'm working on Mr. and Mrs. Belikov none stop so that when I'm don't with this story I will have some of it done but if you want me to I can start up dating now XD but only if I get people saying they want me to! Cuz if not I'm not going to DX sorry I have to have at least around 15 people, give or take 3 or 4 people, tell me they want me to put up Mr. and Mrs. Belikov's next chapter now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: what love can get you through!  
>Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}<br>Beta: Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj}**

**I'm taking it no one wants me to up date Mr. and Mrs. Belikov? Hay whatever!  
>Hay all XD what you think of the last chapter? Cuz I didn't really like it but that's just cuz I did it in a rush if I had sat down and thought about it it would of been better but what ever…here is the next chapter XD<strong>

He fell to the ground with a thud and me on top of him, my bookbag falling next to me.

I had his arms and legs pinned to the ground. "Why did you send that?" I asked.  
>He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why did I send what?" he asked.<br>I was tired of playing games, I was tired, hungry, and I was getting cold, so I punched him in the face. "Stop playing stupid" I yelled. I was not in a good mood right now.  
>"That was for Mason, not you!" he said.<p>

"I feel like shit that you have this effect on my body after what happened to you," he said. There was a look of shame on his face.  
>I sat up and looked at him. If I was being true he was preface. But if he liked me but didn't want to because of what happened to me then I was never going to be able to live. 'what if no man ever wants me because of that' I asked myself.<br>I let go of his arms but I was still on top of him. His hand came up to my face and wiped a tear that had fallen from my face. I hadn't realized that I was crying.

"Rose why are you crying?"  
>I couldn't say anything. I was hurt. I also couldn't move, I never thought that would of effected something like a guy's feeling's for me.<br>I smacked him in the face. "Really? You just said you don't want me in any way," I whispered.  
>"I want you in every way there is," he said, holding my face, "but I don't want you to think all I want is your body like that man. I don't want to move to fast for you so I just want to be your friend but I like you a lot." He wouldn't look at me but he wouldn't let me go either.<br>Dimitri didn't scare me, not when he was talking like this or anything. I placed my hand on his and leaned into his hand. I was comfortable being around him.  
>When I look at any man I see the man who raped me but when I look at Dimitri I see him. I see a handsome, funny, sweet, boy.<br>"Rose, I…" I reached down and kissed him softly. He hadn't realized what happened but when he did, he kissed me back. This was my first kiss. His lips were soft and worm. His hands ran down my sides and they ended on my thighs as we kisses.  
>I pulled back and looked at him. He looked confused.<p>

"I like you too," I said.  
>I stood up and took a step back. I was embarrassed for kissing him. I looked at my feet. "Rose like I said, I don't want this to go anywhere you aren't ready for." He was now standing and he was close to me. if I barley reached out my hand I could touch him. "You're new around here and you haven't seen every guy in the school, around town or anything. I mean you could go for anyone and you could have them in a minute," he said.<br>I didn't look at him. "When I'm around you, I feel safe," I whispered, "when I'm around you I forget about that man." I could feel the tears falling from my face. There wasn't much to make me not think about that man.  
>I turned my back to him. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want him to see the tears running down my face. "Rose, we haven't known each other for very long," Dimitri said placing, his hands on my arms.<p>

"I want you to know me as best you can until something happens, ok?" he asked, hugging my back to his chest.  
>He turned me around. "Friends?" he asked, holding his hand out.<br>As I was reaching for his hand it started to poor down rain. I covered hair with my bookbag and ran for shelter, with Dimitri chasing after me.  
>"Who know you were a girl who cared about your hair!" Dimitri said after we were under the pavilion.<br>Dimitri was sitting on one of the tables, with his phone out texting someone. "You texting your mom or one of your sisters to come and get us?" I asked.  
>"Nope," he said not looking up at me, "texting Mason and Eddie." I huffed and pulled out my phone, I looked for Lisa's number to text her.<p>

"My mom will be going past in about two hours," Dimitri said finally looking at me. "I just texted her telling her to stop at the park on her way by," he smiled.  
>"Ok," I still texted Lisa so she know where I was and wouldn't worry.<br>'I'm at the park just outside of town with Dimitri. His mom will pick us up in about two hours cuz she goes right past here on her way home XD' I sent Lisa.  
>Twenty minutes passed and we hadn't said anything about anything. "Who are you talking to?" I asked Dimitri after twenty more minutes passed.<br>"Mason, Eddie, Alberta, and Tasha," he said like it was nothing.  
>"Tasha?" I asked I didn't like her at all. She was a bitch and I was not afraid to say she was. "I thought you didn't like her?" I asked<br>"I don't, well, not like I like you but she's ok if you can get past the bitchyness," he smiled.  
>"Whatever," I said pulling out my phone and calling Timmy. Timmy was my best guy friend, he also happened to be gay, but he was amazing. I met Timmy when I was 6 in fhirst grade.<br>We were put in groups and we had to figure out who was oldest and who was youngest by the year, months, then by days. Well it turned out that Timmy and I shared a birthday same year month and day. So we went back to Timmy's house after school that day. It turned out that Timmy and I were both born January 14th at 7:15 am.  
>After that we were best friends, no matter what happened he was there for me and I was there was him. Like when he came out that he was gay. I, of course, was the first person he told back in fifth grade when we were 11. He had said, when I was talking about one of the cute guys in our class, that he liked men. Flat out no hesitation just 'I like guys not girls' and it was left with that.<br>I was ok with gays and I know his mother and father would be to. We started with telling his mom and dad and they were ok with it. They said that they would love him if he were green, had three eyes, 40 fingers or thought he wanted to be a girl even if he was really a boy, just as long as he was healthy and happy.  
>Then we let it out at school where things started to get bad. The other kids were freezing out on him. The other boys wouldn't play with him or talk to him. Timmy said that he was fine and didn't care but I know he did, and after the other kids beat him up after school one day that's when I got ticked and I kicked ass! After I beat up the toughest kids in our class, for saying something, the other kid's let up and the other boys played and talked to Timmy.<br>"Rose!" he yelled into the phone.  
>"Hay, Timmy," I said smiling into the phone. I hadn't heard him this happy in a long time. After he came out he was never as happy as he was before.<p>

"You're in a good mood."  
>"Well I've been waiting for you to call," he laughed, "you will never guess what happened..." he sounded excited. Very excited.<br>I was looking out to the road and watched the cars go by. "WTF. What happened?" I asked  
>Now in was excited "The day after you left we got a new kids."<br>"and?" I asked.  
>"His name is Decode."<br>"Ok,"  
>"And he's gay!" Timmy yelled into the phone.<br>Timmy was screaming with excitement on that side if the phone and I was screaming on this side of the phone. "Oh. Damn, Rose, what the fuck?" Dimitri's voice came from behind me.  
>"Oops. Sorry," I whispered to Dimitri. But to Timmy "Is he cute?"<br>"No. He's fucking amazing and fucking fuckable and hot as hell. Oh rose I want him..." Timmy wined the last part.  
>"I bet you do," I laughed.<p>

"Does he have a boyfriend?" I asked Timmy.  
>"No."<br>"Does he want a boyfriend?"  
>"I'm not sure," Timmy said slowly.<br>"Does he know you're gay?" I asked turning to look at Dimitri. Dimitri's head popped up and his eyes got big.  
>"Are you talking to a gay guy?" he asked. He didn't hide his shock.<br>I nodded and listioned to Timmy some more.  
>"Well no I don't think he does..." Timmy said as if he just realized he was gay.<br>"Ok you need to fix that before anything else happens between you two," I laughed.  
>Timmy was amazing but sometimes he can be a little slow.<br>Timmy and I talked about everything that I've missed, what's been going on with me and all that. Finally Timmy said he had to go before his mom got home and he had none of his chores done.  
>"You have a gay friend?" Dimitri asked when I put my phone in my bag.<br>"Do you have something against gay people?" I asked.  
>"No," Dimitri said getting up and walking to the far end of the pavilion.<br>"Where are you going?" I asked him standing up.  
>"my mother is here to get us." He laughed and ran to his mom's car.<strong><br>~~~~**

I thanked Olena (Mrs. Belikov she said to call her Olena), and went into the house. "How was your day?" Lissa asked before I had the door closed all the way.  
>"Fine," I said grabbing a plate off the table and heading up stairs to my room to think about what happened with Dimitri and me today.<p>

**Ok y'all I need you to give me some ideas I know where its going at the end of the school year but I don't know whats going to be goin on right now!**


	9. im so sorry y'all!

**I know you all hate me for not updating but I'm not going to be able to update for a few weeks! I'm going on Christmas break and I won't have time to write or update until Christmas goes bye! I'm sorry and will make the next chapter extra-long for you all XD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: what love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: badassbitch1}**

**Bate:****Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj****}**

**Sorry for the wait I've had lots of things going on but here it is now I hope you like it.**

My first two weeks at the new school was pretty good. I get into the morning retina with Lisa. School was ok it wasn't the best but it was ok, and coming home was the best part of the day!

I haven't really talked to Dimitri about what happened and I didn't plan on talking to him about it either. I planned to pretend like it never happened and just let it go.

I ended up talking to Randy most of the week, he was nice. Each day he opened up a little more to me. He lived with his mother and step dad. you would think that it was his step dad who yelled and hit him but it was his mother.

Randy showed me a scar on his lower leg where she had pushed him into a camp fire. I felt so bad for him. he was becoming a very good friend of mine. If I was telling the truth I would say that I was starting to like him.

He was cute, sweet, and funny. He was nice to me. I hadn't told him about my father or about my past but I thought that I could do that at another time after I really knew him.

Today was Friday, the end of two weeks at my new school. I asked Randy over to the house to hang out so Lisa was picking us up. I ran out to where I told Randy I would meet him and I noticed a group of people standing. There were shouts like there was a fight.

I pushed my way throw and noticed Randy laying on the ground with that guy from the lunch room on my first day standing over him. Vera and Tasha were standing just inside of the circle with smiles on their faces.

I ran forward and pushed Adrian away; remembering that's what Dimitri had called him. he was easy to push away. Vera and Tasha step forwards. "You bitches" I yelled up at them. "are you okay?" I asked Randy. He nodded and tried to get up.

"you need to stay away from Dimitri, or this will be you," Vera said with a frown on her face. She turned and walked away. Tasha fallowing after her, she was smiling like a fool.

The crowed departed and I was helping Randy up. I would take him to Dimitri's grandmother she was good with this kind of stuff.

"rose," Dimitri's voice came from a distance. "what happened?"

"Vera and Tasha," I spat their names. "They're jealous that I'm friends with you"

I helped Randy stand as Dimitri ran over. "let get him to my grandmother" Dimitri said

I looked around to find Lisa "there's Lisa" I said pointing to Lisa's black jeep. Dimitri picked Randy up and carried him to the jeep with my fallowing close behind.

"we need to get him to yeva" Dimitri said.

¨what happened!¨Lisa asked opening the jeep door. Dimitri set Randy down in the back seat. I ran to the other side and jumped in the back as Dimitri jumped in the front.

¨Vera and Tasha are pissed cuz I'm friends with Dimitri." I said.

"Vera what?" Lisa asked.

"she bet the fuck out of Randy." I said

"no what is her last name!" Lisa yelled.

"crack" Dimitri said.

"I know her older sister." Lisa said as we drove off. "she would of never had the balls to do something like this. I don't see how they can do this." Lisa was now mumbling to herself.

Randy was knocked out sitting next to me. the car was silent as we drove to the house.

We pulled up to the house and Dimitri was the first to jump out of the car. He was already going through the front door by the time I got to the other side of the car. I ran up after them with Lisa right behind me.

Dimitri was talking to yeva when we walked in. Randy was laying on the couch with yeva looking at him. "is there something we can do?" Lisa asked yeva.

"yes go into the kitchen and get some worm water" yeva said Lisa started to the kitchen "both of you!" she motioned for me to fallow Lisa.

I fallowed Lisa and helped her get the water. When we got back yeva was talking to Dmitri in Russian. Dimitri's eyes were big, he looked upset.

Dimitri looked up when Randy moved his head. "no" was all he said.

Randy's head shot up. "Randy!" I yelled and ran to him. But Dimitri was already there. He had randy by the collar of the shirt. "Dimitri what are you doing!" I yelled trying to pull his hand off of randy.

Dimitri ignored me. randy's eyes were wide and scared. "if you ever touch another girl like you did to the little girl I will kill you!" Dimitri shot back.

I stopped trying to move Dimitri's hand. "what?" I asked

"he rapped a little girl down the street two months ago" Dimitri spat.

**Sorry it's not long but I didn't want to go longer without updating. And my bate DID NOT edit this. It is un-edit it. Sorry but I didn't want to going much longer without updating. I love all my readers and I'm going to start stories on the sister sit to this one on **__** so there you go my name is the same on that one as it is on this one XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: what love can get you through!**

**Author: Joi Turvey {Penname: NOW-WHAT-BITCH}**

**Bate:****Tearryn Garland . {Penname: Uprising-and-Nicki-Minaj****}**

**Sorry for the wait I've had lots of things going on like mental break downs, losing my best friend and having my whole group of friends turn their backs on me but then everything is ok now…but here it is now I hope you like it.**

**And I own nothing :(**

I slowly turned to Randy. "What!" I asked very slowly. Randy didn't answer me. So Dimitri shook him, making his head fall back and forth.

"Дмитрий нет, он умрет!" (Dimitri don't he will die!) Yeva yelled pulling Dimitri's hands.

"He deserves to die" Dimitri yelled back shaking him harder.

At Dimitri's words I ran to Dimitri and punched him in his…manly hood. (Giggle giggle) Dimitri toppled over letting go of Randy. "Do you want to go to jail?" I yelled at him as he lay on the floor. Then I looked at Randy.

The whole time he was trying to say something but no one would let him. "And you!" I said taking a step towards him.

As I opened my mouth to yell at him and demand to know what the hell yeva was talking about he said "I don't know what you're talking about!" He look scared and had tears in his eyes. The look in his eyes was sincerer. "I didn't do anything!" he was crying now, tears falling down his face.

"Talk about it later you need healing now." Yeva said pushing him to the couch. He moved with a limp but moved easy enough. He looked worse than he really was.

I pulled Dimitri away from the others and asked him what yeva had said. "She said that there was a young girl down the road in about 4th grade that he had sex with" Dimitri said. Dimitri was shaking from head to toe. He was angry and it showed on his face.

"That doesn't mean that he rapped her!" I said putting my hands on my hips. "That just means she's a whore"

He was shaking his head no. "I think we should go talk to her" he said taking my hand pulling me out of the house. He yelled back in Russian and there was an answer.

"What she say?" I asked fallowing him out of his back door.

"To be back by dinner" he said as we walked to the front of the house my hand still in his.

The walk was quiet but nice. I liked having his hand in mine. It fit just right.

We walked for a long while, about two blocks. I wants tired when we got there but half was Dimitri offered to give me a piggy back ride and I would never decline being carried!

I jumped off of his back and walked up the walk way of a tinny brown house there was a little white picket fence around the front yard. It had a fresh coat of paint on one side and down further the paint started to chip like someone had started to re-paint it but then stopped suddenly.

The first time I knocked on the door no one answered. But I know someone was here, the car was in the drove way. I knocked harder and longer.

"I'm coming!" a voice came from the other side of the door. The voice sounded mad. "What? What do you want!" a man yelled as he opened the door. He was in his boxers only. His belly was covered in black hair but his skin was whiter than white could get. He had a beer belly. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming. I had to take a step back because he smelled so bad.

Dimitri walked up behind me then placing his hand on the small of my back. "Is Saadet home Mr. Ivory?" Dimitri asked pulling me closer to him by the waist. I placed my arm around his waist holding him close.

Normally I would never have allowed him to act like this, so protective. But Mr. Ivory gave me a bad vibe so I just settled into Dimitri's side. "Why? What do you want?" Mr. Ivory said in a harsh tone.

"We would like to talk to her about…"

I cut Dimitri off "about a school assignment that is due this week. You see her and Dimitri's sister have to go to the park and take samples of the wild life and…"

"Oh yeah sorry daddy I forgot to tell you," a little girl ran out of the door with her coat. She kissed his check as she ran out grabbing my hand and pulling me and Dimitri off of her porch.

"I want you home before 10" a women's voice came from the top floor of the house.

"Yes momma" Saadet yelled back.

We started a conversation about the park wild life and things until we were further down the road away from the house. "Now what do you want?" Saadet ask when we reached the park. She turned and had her hands on her hips in one movement.

"I want to know what happened with you and Randy" I said as I took a step towards her.

It looked as if she shrunk about 10 inches. Her face fell as her knees let out. As she was crashing to the ground Dimitri let go of me and coat her mid fall. He helped her to the nearest bench.

I sat next to her trying to comfort her but I'm not so good at that so I just pat her back after attempting many times saying something comforting. Dimitri sat on the other side of her.

"What did he do to you?" Dimitri asked. "Randy already told us we just need your side of the story."

She looked up at him with shock on her face. "Really? He told you what happened?" she whispered. She started to cry more. "Well Randy was doing some work around my house right. Like mowing the lawn and trimming and things like that for my mom cuz she can't because she's been sick and my dad was in rehab because of his drinking right. Well I started to notice that he was really sweet when it came to my younger brothers and he let them help him and stuff with the yard." She stopped to look at Dimitri. "I really thought he was a nice guy. I didn't think he would have done something like that when he asked me to go to the store with him to get some paint to fix up the fence in the front yard."

My hands were now in my lap clenched in fists. Saadet was placidly sitting in his lap, but he didn't seem to notice.

She stopped, she was really crying now, historically. There were paints, and gasps for air coming from her. "Then what happened?" I asked trying to get the full story but trying to not be a bitch.

"Well" she started again "on the way to the hard ware store he grabbed my hand, and I didn't think much of it. But then he said that he know a short cut through the park woods!" her voice cracked. And he…he then forced himself on me behind a small fort…and…and" by this point you could barely understand her. But Dimitri acted as if he knows what she was saying, and for all I know he does.

She begged us not to say anything and against the feeling in the pit of my stomach Dimitri and I promised not to tell.

About an hour had passed by the time Saadet was calm enough to go back home. Dimitri and I took her home and I gave her a hug and told her that if she ever needed to talk that Dimitri and I would be there to listen.

When we got home Lisa and yeva were sitting on the porch drinking coffee and talking in hushed tones. Lisa said that she took Randy home and explained to his parents what happened.

Yeva said dinner was on the stove and that we could either go up to Dimitri's room and eat or go over to Lisa's house and eat. We went to Lisa's and ate in my room/house/thingy that I still don't know what to call; after heating up the spaghetti in the kitchen.

We talked about what Saadet had said and it turned out that Dimitri had recorded the whole thing on his phone. After we talked about Saadet and Randy we put in a movie. And half way though I decided I wanted to sit closer to Dimitri.

And I wasn't going to beat around the bush with the whole 'I'm cold' or slowly move closer to him shit! I got up and sat nearly on him, I was sitting so close.

I snuggled my head into his neck and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer. By the end of the movie he was moving his hand slowly up and down my arm and I was rubbing circles on his belly under his shirt.

"You like the movie?" I whispered as I looked up at Dimitri; he nodded. His eyes were on my lips. "What was your favorite part?" my voice was heavy, seductive.

"The part where you moved closer" he whispered pulling me even closer.

"What about this part," I asked as I moved closer kissing him full on the lips. My hand came up to cup his face pulling him closer still. His lips were so soft. My tong traced the outline of his lip asking for entrance. I was granted my pass as I slipped my tong into his mouth, his slipping into mine. I can taste the spaghetti on his tong as I Rome his mouth. It's a good mix with the sweet taste of his mouth.

Then it hit me what I was doing

.** REVIEW! OR I WONT UPDATE FOR A LONG TIME…AGAIN!**

**There you go! The next chapter? I hope you review! I love the next chapter! I really do but I want to know what you think of this one! I can't wait to hear wait you all have to say. I know a bunch are mad I haven't updated in a long time but I am now I was in a rut but I think I'm out now! And I might be up dating ****cowboy**** here soon to so keep your eyes out! ;)**

**XD**


	12. sorry y'all

I'm so, so sorry! I lost all of the information on all of my stories so I'll end up not being able to update for a very long time. I was working on finishing it before I updated so that I could update more often but now I can't. When I lost it all I cried for like 2 hours. My friend Kate had to calm me down. I'm so, so supper sorry! I'm thinking about just taking them all down because there is no reason to keep them up if I'm not going to update…I'm sorry and I'll think about taking them down but I don't know if I will or won't.


End file.
